Locos y revoltosos
by Monnie's
Summary: Un doble homicidio hace pensar que un asesino serial ha regresado ¿O es un imitador? Ellos no están pasando el mejor momento para resolverlo.
1. Chapter 1

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA.

¡Eso le iba a dar suerte! ¡Un domingo genial! Por primera vez en su vida, no había tenido que pedirle que le enseñara su ropa interior.

El simplemente se asomó por la puerta, a través del vidrio pudo observar justo el instante en que ella se doblaba hacia abajo para recoger un objeto del piso. No se agachó como normalmente haría una mujer con faldas... Lo hizo desde arriba, como cuando haces flexiones para tocar las puntas de tus pies.

La tela de su falda oscura se fue reduciendo sobre la piel hasta dejar ver el encaje a plenitud, ya no vería las formas de corazón de la misma manera... Le hubiera gustado quedarse a contemplar largamente ese milagro que rara vez(por no decir: NUNCA) pasaba. Pero, ella volvio a enderezarse. Las cosas realmente buenas eran efimeras.

El objeto caído era un celular de vieja generación, de esos que ya solo ves en las páginas de la red como prototipos de los modernos ¿Por qué ella usaria uno así? Tal vez, por eso trabajaba de mesera en ese restaurante. Como muchos otros jovenes, aspiraba a comprarse uno mas moderno en un trabajo de fin de semana.

¡En fin! El solo quería asomarse para ver si alguno de sus conocidos andaría por ahi. Era muy común oírlos hablar de " El destazador de corderos de Dios" ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurrió ese nombre? ¿ Qué clase de sentimientos deseaban aflorar al poner como imagen a un emulo de Jasón cortando la cabeza de un borrego con una sierra?

La curiosidad por verla mas de cerca pudo mas que la voz interior que le suplicaba " Da la media vuelta". Al abrir la puerta sono una campanilla que tenia colgada, el ruido hizo que ella mirase en su dirección. Y se asusto:

Ella lo miró fijamente, de una manera sorpresiva. Temió que su fama de "pervertido" se hubiese regado más allá del campus de la Universidad. Lo cual no seria raro, de hecho a la ultima alumna con la que fue inoportuno ( Nami, era su nombre) estaba siendo invitada por uno de sus prospectos a este lugar. ¿Será que ella habia escuchado algo atendiendolos? ¿Llamaría su atencion por la descripcion física que habrían dado? ¿Estaría recordandolo, y al reconocerlo, sonarán sus alarmas internas e huiria de inmediato?

\- Señor ¿Se siente bien?- se acercó curiosa.

Suspire aliviado. A veces la paranoia nos deja muy mal parados.

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Quize sonar lo mas natural posible, perdiendome en sus ojos cafes...casi amarillos.

\- su nariz esta sangrando- señaló mi cara.

Al tocar mis cavidades nasales las sentí humedas. Con los dedos roce la emanacion del fluido: Rojo... Efectivamente... Tenia un derrame nasal.

-¡ Yohohohoho! ¡ vaya cosa! ¡Últimamente no me había pasado!-No solo era la mente, el cuerpo tambien habia reaccionado ante ella y su acto inesperado de hacia pocos momentos.

\- si gusta puede pasar al baño, ahí hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios que puede utilizar.- señaló un pasillo.

\- Eres muy amable.- por respuesta recibí una timida sonrisa.

Me dirigí ahí sin mas. Pude percibir que emanaba un perfume cítrico con toques florales. Uno de buena calidad, no de esos que eran más porcentajes de alcohol que de esencia, letales para el olfato humano. Su maquillaje era perfecto, aunque el labial y las sombras eran de color excesivamente dramático para utilizarse a esas horas de la mañana, el delineado de sus ojos le daba aires de misterio ¡Y esas uñas puntiagudas pintadas de negro! ¿Estaba eso permitido? Cuando señaló el servicio pudo percatarse que tenia una frase tatuada en el dedo indice: OMNIA VINCIT AMOR ET NOS CEDAMOS AMORI...

El amor lo conquista todo, demosle paso al amor... Virgilio la escribió animandonos a todos a arriesgarnos y amar...

¿Significaba que habia tomado la desición acertada al decidir entrar? ¿Acaso algo o alguien trataba de dar un mensaje? Tenia un lunar cerca de la boca ¿Que mas podia pedir?

******†**********************†********************†

De acuerdo con el reporte preliminar de los forenses,los dos jovenes tenían por lo menos 4 horas de haber fallecido. Significaba que el deceso habia ocurrido alrededor de las 5:00 a.m. Los había metido al maletero de un nissan blanco, lo dejo estacionado justo enfrente de la entrada de un motel. Amordazados, desnudos y con evidentes signos de tortura; daba la impresión de que un sádico se divirtió con ellos hasta que se canso y decidio quitarles las vida.

¡Bonita manera de iniciar la mañana! Para colmo le dolia la cabeza horrores... Y es que el sábado por la noche la juerga estuvo intensa. Se desquitaron en el kareoke cantando "Labios compartidos" y "la enredadera"...¡ La maldita Bonney lo engaño con un pecoso! ¿Desde cuando? Desde hacia semanas.. Y aunque lo sospechaba, algo en su interior se negaba a darle paso a la evidencia. Abrió los ojos cuando Apoo y su amiga lo llevaron casi a rastras a la entrada de un edificio y alli los observó besándose con sumo descaro. Vio todo rojo y se les lanzó lleno de ira. A ella la tomó violentamente del brazo, haciendo que se separaran. El pecoso quizo defenderla, pero lo derrumbó de un certero golpe a la mandíbula, que hizo que rodara por el piso.

\- ¿ Desde cuándo me pones los cuernos con ese idiota?- le gritó poniendola contra la pared.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas!- argumentó desesperada

\- ¿¡No es lo que pienso!?- si no la amará tanto ya le hubiera estrellado la cabeza contra el concreto- ¡Lo vi todo!¡No estoy ciego ni idiota!¡Maldita puta!- le dolió profundamente decirle asi... La futura madre de sus hijos.

-¡No me digas asi!- comenzo a lloriquear- ¡Además! ¡Todo tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa?- resopló consternado-¿Por que es mi culpa?¡Dime!¿En que te he fallado?- tomo la mano donde meses atras habia puesto el anillo de compromiso que habia sido de su abuelita- ¡Yo no te he fallado Bonney! ¡Hasta ahora jamas preste atención a lo mal que hablaban de ti! ¡Eras lo mejor de mi vida!¿Por qué? ¡Dimelo!

\- ¿Lo mejor de tu vida? - Bufó la pelirosa- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Amas mas a tu trabajo que a mi!

\- ¡No me salgas con eso!- estaba perdiendo la paciencia que habia podido recuperar.- Tu me conociste siendo lo que soy, sabias de mis obligaciones y aun así aceptaste compartir una vida conmigo ¡No culpes a mi trabajo de tus sinvergüenzadas!

\- ¡Si me hubieras dedicado más tiempo esto no hubiera pasado!

Exasperado le quitó el anillo de la mano. Ella se resistió,pero el era mas fuerte.

No se percataron que Apoo y su amiga estaban tratando de reanimar al pecoso. Tampoco de que oyó parte de la discusion y vió cuando le quitó el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Com...compartir una vida?- balbuceó el pecoso, con la boca llena de sangre-¿Qué significa eso Bonney? Me dijiste que hacía poco que tu novio te había abandonado por una cabaretera y que encima de eso habia huido y robado todo tu dinero ¿Era mentira?¿Quién es el?¿Se iban a casar?

Bonney no respondió. Los dos hombres la tenian acorralada ¡Esta vez si la había hecho! ¡Metió la pata y hasta el fondo!

\- ¿Quiere decir que has estado inventando falsedades? ¿A que estas jugando?- el pecoso tambien enfurecio-¡Responde!¡Carajo!

Para sorpresa de todos, Bonney corrió hasta donde los tacones se lo permitieron, luegos los avento y siguio corriendo.

\- Puedo perseguirla y traerla arrastrando de las greñas- dijo la amiga-¡ ustedes nomas digan "rana" y yo salto!

\- ¡No vale la pena!- Drake se puso de cuclillas en el suelo tapandose la cara con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas... Y como sospecharon, se puso a llorar.

A Apoo le dio sentimiento ver a su amigo en ese estado. Como pudo lo reincorporó.

\- ¡Perdóname Drake! Pero tenías que saberlo ¡Vámonos!

Lo llevó casi a rastras hasta el auto. La amiga se paró a un lado del pecoso, haciendole señas a Apoo de que iba a quedarse y que se fueran sin ella.

\- ¡Oye! - le dijo al pecoso- por favor, disculpalo, esto ha sido un fatal para él... Se que querrás demandarlo ¡Y estas en tu absoluto derecho a hacerlo! Solo que, si tu clemencia te lo permite, lo hagas en unos días mas...¡Es más! Yo pago el hospital...¡Yo te llevo!

-No...gracias- respondió el pecoso- esto me lo he ganado por ser un estupido ingenuo. Ella me enredó con una triste historia de una pobre huerfana de la que todo mundo abusaba.

\- ¡Qué barbara!¿Te dijo que era huerfana? Pero, su padre esta vivo.

\- ¿Que?

-¡Si! Se llama Bartolomeo Kuma. Es un investigador de temas religiosos. Realiza varios simposiums en distintas universidades a lo largo del continente. Hasta ha dado cátedras en Europa.

-¿Qué?- el pecoso seguia incredulo- me dijo que su padre era un alcohólico que murió atropellado. Y que para pagar la deudas que había adquirido, la vendieron a un tratante de blancas que la explotó inmisericordemente.

\- ¡No hagas!¡Eso ni en la "Rosa de Guadalupe" pasa!..(ok... Creo que sí)

\- ¡He sido embaucado!

-¿Embaucado?

\- ¡He sido timado!

-¿Embarijiñado?

\- ¡No esta en el diccionario!...pero,concuerdo contigo.

-¿Por que dices eso?

\- ¿A qué crees que vinimos aquí?- el pecoso señaló el edificio donde los atraparon besandose.

-No lo sé... Dimelo tú.- ella y Apoo sospechaban que él vivía ahí y era donde le garchaban los cuernos a Drake.

-¡ compre un departamento y lo puse a nombre de ella!

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?¿Cuánto tenías de conocerla para hacer semejante cosa?

\- tres semanas- contestó cabizbajo.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Eso no es nada!No puedes confiar en cualquiera así como así...

-¡Ya se!- el colmo es que se puso a llorar-¡Ahora lo se!- dejo exhalar un largo sollozo.

Se veía tan indefenso en medio de ese torrente de lágrimas y mocos, que a ella le dio ternura.

Le puso sus manos en los hombros y le dijo a modo de consuelo:

\- por desgracia, algunos aprendemos de la peor forma... Vamos a que te revisen ese golpe. En una de esas mi amigo te volteo la mandíbula, luego no vas a reírte normal.

Logró que el muchacho se carcajeara un poco.

-¡ pues creo que me río igual!- se limpio las lágrimas con el antebrazo-tengo un primo que trabaja en el hospital "San Enel" . El podrá atenderme.

\- voy a llevarte, permiteme hacerlo.

\- se lo agradeceria mucho- contestó mas tranquilo.- ¡Por cierto! Me llamo Ace.

\- yo soy Octavia. Gusto en conocerte.

-¡Vaya forma de conocernos!¿No?

\- ¡Cierto!

*********************†*******************************†*********************

De esa forma Drake se enteró que el pecoso se llamaba Ace..Gol D. Ace, mejor dicho. Un niño de una familia bien...y el tiempo que Bonny lo estuvo engañando...¡Uff! Lo mejor era ir a comer algo. Afortunadamente con quien tenía que discutir el caso estaba en "el destazador de corderos de Dios".


	2. Chapter 2 Aclaración

DESTAZADOR DE CORDEROS DE DIOS

¡Vaya nombrecito! Siempre nos cuestionamos porque Dan Dan le pondría así al restaurante… pero conociendo su morboso adicción a historias de terror, asesinos seriales y toda clase de sucesos macabros y paranormales, no se vería como raro.

Recientemente fue que nos reveló el porque y dista mucho a ser lo que creeriamos:

Cuando ella tenía 14 años de peleó a muerte con una compañera de su escuela que decía ser muy religiosa. La cosa no paso de unos cuantos gritos y mentadas, pero al día siguiente fue a acusarla de haberla golpeado salvajemente. Efectivamente, la susodicha mostraba hematomas y cardenales de sería consideración. La madre de la muchacha exigía Dan Dan fuese arrestada y llevada a un reformatorio

-"**Seres como esos no deben de andar entre los que somos píos y temerosos del señor"- **decía la señora muy contristada.

**\- ¿De cual señor?- **respondió la irreverente Dan Dan- **¿Del señor de la tienda?¿El de la papelería? ¿O el carnicero? Porque que yo sepa, usted no sale de ahí.**

**\- ¡Escuchenla!-** gritaba escandalizarse la mujer pía**\- ¡Esta dominada por el espíritu de la desobediencia!¡Por eso hace actos luciferinos!¡El diablo le hace decir cosas abominables en contra de los siervos de Dios!**

Fue entonces que intervino el director:

**\- Señora xxx, somos concientes que Dan Dan le falta tacto para hablar con los demás. Es ruda, directa y no tiene tapujos en expresarse con palabras altisonantes y no doctas para una joven de su edad. Pero, la realidad es que es el una de nuestras mejores alumnas: su récord académico es impecable, nunca ha faltado a clases y es miembro de la sociedad de alumnos. En cambio, su hija, no trae las tareas completas, rara vez participa en clases además de saltarselas, difunde chismes y más de una vez se le ha sorprendido copiando en los exámenes . …**

**\- ¡Usted miente!-** gritó la mujer-**Mi Angela es una niña sumisa y bien educada, reviso sus calificaciones y son puros dieses, si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué jamás he sido llamada?**

**\- porque, señora xxx, le hemos enviado citatorios innumerables veces, y Angela siempre nos devuelve un papel en el que usted dice que está muy enferma para venir a comparecer. De hecho los hemos guardado en el archivo para que usted constaté de ello- **el director saco de el folder uno por uno. La cara de Ángela se puso pálida, casi transparente. Si antes tenía una presencia soberbia ahora se hundía en la silla-**¡ Aquí están! Es esta su firma ¿No? Cabe resaltar que varias veces hemos acudido a su domicilio, pero usted no se encuentra nunca … y sus vecinos nos han dicho que usted no sale de la carnicería, como bien dijo Dan Dan…. ¿Cómo va a tener dieces si usted no ha venido a recoger las verdaderas boletas de calificaciones?**

La señora xxx no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban: excusas bien elaboradas, además la firma era casi idéntica a la suya… sintió que se sofocaba. Iba cubierta por una especie de velo, el cual aflojó para sentir que respiraba…. ¡Malditos chismosos! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?... ¿Verdaderas boletas? ¡Lo que le mostraban no eran más que 5 y 6!

\- **por su cara, debo deducir que usted no estaba ni enterada- **el director disimulo una sonrisa**\- por lo que tampoco debe saber que a Ángela le fue recomendado ir con el consejero escolar ( aquí presente) ya que se le ha visto, en horario escolar, saltarse la barda de la escuela para irse con un muchacho a bordo de la una motocicleta… por lo que yo te pregunto, Angela ¿No será que esas heridas que ostentas fueron producidas por una caída allá por el Boulevard Reverse Mountain como a eso de las 2:45 PM por andar compitiendo con una Toyota? ¿Ya has ido al médico? Porque que se sepa tu "amigo" está hospitalizado con una pierna enyesada...**

Decir que casi se le cayó la mandíbula a la tal Angela fue poco… la madre no esperó y se lanzó fuera de la escuela.

Angela no volvió a la escuela, después se supo que la habían mandado a vivir con su abuela en una comunidad aislada…. Luego la esposa del carnicero le pego una tunda que hasta la fecha se considera épica.

Dan Dan no se quedó con la duda y le pregunto al director que como sabia todo eso.

El le respondió:

**-** **solo llámame: DESTAZADOR DE CORDEROS DE DIOS… esa es mi especialidad. Los que se creen los más probos y mansos son los peores.**

Duda resuelta….

Al entrar, la campana repiqueteo. Octavia fijo sus ojos amarillos donde provenía el sonido… era Drake, su hermanito. Hacía un rato que le había enviado un mensaje, ya que lo habían llamado para un doble homicidio frente a conocido motel.

\- ¿Mucho tráfico?- le dijo abrazándolo.

\- el de siempre...- respondió sereno

\- ¿Que tal la cruda?

\- como todo últimamente: sobrellevandolo.

Fue a sentarse a una de las mesas. Ella lo acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿ Y como se puso Aoi esta vez?

\- se tomó 6 cervezas, luego se puso a llorar pidiéndonos que lo lleváramos a su casa, que no podía manejar en ese estado, que no fuéramos malos ¡Creo que tienes una idea!... Lo subimos a su cuarto, cuando le quitamos los zapatos empezó a gritar: "¡Policía! ¡Policía!¡ Me asaltan!"- reprimió la risa- Uruha le respondió: "¡Baboso! ¡Tu eres policía!" Y Aoi dejo de gritar y se quedó dormido.

Se permitieron reírse. Más al fondo, unos ojos escrutaban cada gesto de ella y del tipo que llegó.

\- ¿ Se puso tan mal con 6? ¡La última vez aguanto más!

\- eso fue porque Ruki lo estaba retando. Pero, Ruki está de vacaciones, así que no hay motivación… ¿Por qué no fuiste? Nunca nos dijiste bien… ¿Problemas con el sherk rojo?

\- con Sherk rojo todo está bien ¿Ya no te acuerdas que día es hoy? ¡Halloween! Le estaba dando los últimos toques a los disfraces de los niños. Sherk rojo los va a llevar a pedir dulces mientras las chicas apoyamos a Dan Dan este día, es uno de los más concurridos, por eso pedi permiso por adelantado al capitán.

Drake miró a su alrededor, tenía razón. Debido a la temática oscura y retorcida del edificio, era uno de los sitios preferidos para pasar esas fechas.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Es verdad!- se palmeó la frente- ¡Ya ni se que día vivo!

\- ¡Dejate de dramas! Enseñame las fotos .

Le pasó la cámara. Después de todo, ella era el enlace de criminalística con el primer grupo de homicidios. Lo que significaba que, más tardar mañana, estaría en la autopsia recabando datos y saber que verdaderamente había acabado con la vida de esos dos jóvenes…

31 de octubre… mañana iniciaba noviembre… el peor mes de la existencia de todos los huérfanos de **GRAY TERMINAL**… un aniversario más de los 17 niños que fueron asesinados mientras dormían...el o los malditos jamás habían sido encontrados. La ciudad fue escenario de numeroso reportajes, especulaciones y teorías de cual había sido el motivo que llevaba a alguien quitar la vida de seres que habían sido desechados, seres que nadie reclamaría o serían llorados…

¡En eso se equivocaban! Los que vivieron junto a ellos aún claman una respuesta, el **Por qué**… desdichado Porqué…

Cuando el llegó a **GRAY TERMINAL** ¡Mejor dicho! Su padre fue a tirarlo creyendolo muerto después de una brutal paliza, tenía 7 años. Demasiado grande para ser adoptado, pero aún así le brindaron los cuidados que, quien supuestamente debía protegerlo, no le dio.

Estaba temeroso, temblaba de pies a cabeza, si veía un brazo alzado creía que era para agredirlo. No había fuerza que pudiera sacarlo de debajo de la cama, por más ruegos e intentos que hicieron.

No fue hasta que una mujer de considera tamaño y cabello anaranjado alzó la cama y lo dejo al descubierto. Entonces, una de las chicas lo tomo desprevenido y lo llevo al centro de la habitación.

\- ¡No te vamos a hacer nada!¡No tiembles! ¡No pasa nada!

Era de cabello negro…¡Como el de su madre! ¡Por fin la recordó! Era la única que le hablaba con dulzura, pero un día no volvió y todo se volvió horrible…

La chica que lo abrazaba no era tan mayor, era unos años mayor que el… por alguna extraña razón no quería despegarse de ella, trataba de tranquilizarlo sobándole delicadamente la cabeza, hablando… sus ojos amarillos eran cálidos… desde entonces, volvió a sentirse humano y no despojo…

\- ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Octavia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Que sucede?.- ella le pidió un momento con los dedos

Octavia saco el celular de su bolsillo y digito. Espero un momento en que la llamada se realizará.

\- ¿Ace? Soy Octavia… ¿Recuerdas de los amigos de tu primo? ¡Si! … Me temo que hay noticias… no muy buenas.

************†****************************************************************************************************

Siento la demora! Pero sin mi amigui del alma las cosas no marchan como debería ser. Lo bueno es que ya se está recuperando y pronto volverá al trabajo. Prometo no darle lata y ser más ágil en el trabajo.

He decidido agregar a la personajes al grupo THE GAZETTE y todo porque le gusta a mí hermana y no se atreve a escribir un fanfic de ellos.

Espero no demorará con el próximo capítulo. Gracias por comprender!


	3. Chapter 3 Difícil

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA

Una de las cosas más difíciles del oficio (por lo menos para Drake) era dar noticias a los familiares de las víctimas... Más si a ese familiar le habías roto el hocico recientemente por tratar de volarte a tu prometida a dos semanas de la boda.

Siendo sincero, las cosas no eran tan extremas: Bonney se estaba dando sólita. Pasados unos días y ya disminuido el coraje, vio las cosas con objetividad. Sopesar y tener los nervios de acero. Concretar las pistas y dar la debida traducción de los hechos. Con eso llegó a la conclusión de que fue envuelto en una telaraña de engaños perfectamente tejida. Y la verdad, se notaba a leguas de distancia que el pecoso era tan inocente como un crío recién nacido... ¡Y nada desencaminada la pelirrosa!

Gol D. Ace... Miembro de la familia de los D... Quienes destacaban no solo por su fortuna y fama. Familia cuya amplias ramas daba vida a seres tan destacables ( de buena o mala manera) como estrambóticos...eso sí, nada desapercibidos para el ojo de la opinión pública.

Como ejemplos se podía poner a Monkey D. Garp. Destacado militar, lleno de condecoraciones ( las cuales misteriosamente desdeñaba) a quién el título de héroe le quedaba corto.

En el otro lado: Marshall D. Teach. Cabecilla de uno de los carteles más peligrosos y sanguinarios. Sus crímenes eran tantos y tan diversos: tráfico de armas, tráfico humano, tráfico de estupefacientes, terrorismo, sobornos, culpable de desplazar y exterminar a grandes comunidades en África para apoderarse de sus recursos con métodos de extrema crueldad... Ni el tribunal de La Haya tendría tiempo suficiente de archivar todo ese basto historial el día ( si sucedía) que lograrán atraparlo.

Drake sonrió al pensar que Armageddon estaría feliz de que llegase ese día: ella podría contribuir en que la información se clasificará en tiempo récord. Nadie lo sabía, pero sus pesquisas ya las querría Interpol y la CIA.

¡La pequeña Army! ¿Con quien más podrían recabar datos tanto personales como de trabajo?

Con ella supo que el dichoso pecoso provenía de dos ramas de la familia D: por parte de padre era Gol D. (Roger) Y de madre Portgas D. ( Rouge)... Vástago afortunado, pero de pocas luces: en la escuela era un desastre, sus calificaciones daban mucho que desear y su conducta temperamental no le ayudaba en mucho; expulsado de los mejores colegios del continente, se le llevo a un internado de gran prestigio en Europa donde las aseguranzas de mejorar su conducta se fueron por el caño las primeras tres semanas. Tras pasar por el divorcio de sus padres, las cosas parecieron mejorar al pasar por la ala protectora de su nueva figura paterna que su madre le encasqueto antes de siquiera firmar el acta que la haría libre para un segundo matrimonio:

Edward Newgate: empresario y filántropo. Por décadas fue considerado el soltero más codiciado del Jet set. Parecía tener repelús al matrimonio, pero no al hecho de ser padre, ya que tenía una considerable cantidad de hijos adoptivos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, siendo tratados con amor, paciencia y consideración. Muchos de ellos habían sido niños en situaciones deplorables, desplazados de su lugar de origen y tirados a su suerte , o haber sido víctimas de delitos innombrables.

¡Caray! Hubo un tiempo, cuando estaban en el orfanato, que soñaban con que el tipo rubio de bigote blanco inverso los adoptará... Cosa que no sucedió. Ya que ellos eran más "afortunados" que aquellos que ostentaban el apellido NEWGATE... Porque ellos solo habían sido olvidados, no usados como viles pedazos de carne para la peor escoria de la humanidad.

La cuestión erá que si bien Ace, mejoro como persona compartiendo su tiempo con otros muchachos y siendo bien influenciado bajo estrictas pero amorosas reglas, no así su situación académica. Hubo un tiempo en que destacó en artes marciales, toda esa ira y frustración estaban siendo bien canalizadas, ganó reconocimientos y eventos, pero eso no parecía tenerlo de todo controlado. No fue hasta que la numerosa familia realizó un viaje a Kenia para pasar el año nuevo. No se sabe si fue la época, el exótico ambiente no lo que fuera que Ace descubrió su pasión: viajar a lugares insólitos. Y fue así que terminó siendo un viajero de tiempo completo.

Ahora hacia videos que subía a plataformas virtuales para informar a las personas que ver y disfrutar en todos los rincones del mundo. Había publicado, también , algunos libros que llegaron a tener popularidad en ventas. Hasta un mega conocido canal de televisión de paga pasaba semanalmente sus aventuras en tierras extrañas. El descarriado había encontrado su camino.

Y ahora estaban enfrente de uno de los hospitales fundado por su padre adoptivo.

\- Actúa normal- le advirtió Octavia una vez que bajaron del Jeep- considero un milagro que no haya interpuesto la denuncia en tu contra.

\- Soy muy profesional, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, no tengo 8 años.

\- Así tengas 60, seguiré pendiente de ti. No quiero que le des motivos a Akainu para nombrarte en la próxima Junta de corrección interna del departamento.

Recibió un gruñido por respuesta, ese hijo de puta no se andaba con medias tintas en "pulir" las imperfecciones del departamento de Policía. Era peor que la inquisición española con Santo Domingo de Guzmán al frente.

Una vez dentro, pidieron a la recepcionista ver al doctor Trafalgar D Wáter Law ( ¡ Vaya nombre! ¿ Acaso conocerían a todos los D?) Por un asunto personal, le mostraron sus placas para ser más específicos. El doctor respondió la llamada ( cosa rara, al parecer, ya que hasta la recepcionista se sorprendió cuando respondió a los primeros timbrazos) los vería en su despacho, en el tercer piso, al fondo por la izquierda.

Tomaron el asesor. Drake rompió el silencio:

\- va a estar el pecoso presente ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos recibieron tan rápido?- Octavia saco una polvera de su bolsa para repasar su dramático maquillaje- el mentado "Water no se que" es su primo, ojos grises como taladros y ojeras de mapache.- Drake no pudo aguantarse una carcajada- Nos recibió el día que lo traje cuando le diste el derechazo. Cuando vio el impacto en el rostro del "pecas" juro que le haría para con la misma moneda a quien le había hecho eso.- cerró la polvera con énfasis y la guardo.

\- ¿En serio?- ironizo Drake- ¿Estoy en graves problemas?¡Ay que miedo! ¡Que miedo!- fingió temblar, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, agrandando sus ojos de forma caricaturesca.

El asensor paro y sus puertas abrieron, mientras atravesaban el pasillo su conversación continuaba:

\- le contesté, que para que eso sucediera primero se las tendría que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

\- tuvimos una guerra de miradas… creo que gané, ya que bajo la mirada algo sonrojado. Y ya no dijo nada. Aún así les dejé mi tarjeta por si algún día necesitaban la ayuda de un criminalista. Y ese día es hoy… hace poco Ace me comentó que unos amigos del doctor "mapache" habían desaparecido desde el día martes y estaban muy preocupados. ¿Quieres sorprenderte? No eran amigos, eran hermanos del mapache. Dos hombres jóvenes de entre 25 y 26 años, recién graduados de medicina, acostumbrados a irse de juerga. Uno rubio y otro pelirrojo… la última vez que se les vio abordaban un Nissan blanco en conocido restaurante de la ciudad. Son tu caso. Viste como hice intento de llamar a los teléfonos dados por los padres después de decírselo al "pecas", pero ni uno respondió. Son ellos...

Drake torció la boca lleno de pesar: coincidía con las víctimas del doble homicidio de está mañana. No había margen de error.

Habían llegado, por lo que leyó en la puerta, el doctor "mapache" era jefe de cirugía del hospital. Se le antojo que era un sujeto serio, competitivo y de fuerte personalidad.

Octavia tocó a la puerta.

\- ¡pase! - respondió desde dentro una voz profunda.

\- Buenas tardes- dijo Octavia girando el picaporte y entrando a la oficina. Drake la siguió.

\- Gusto en volver a verla, Octavia…

Pese a la descripción que le había dado Octavia, Drake se sorprendió tener al frente a alguien muy joven para tener el cargo que decían que ejercía. Destacaba su pálida piel ( cubierta por tatuajes, los de las manos eran curiosos: DEATH decía el que más le sorprendió) su forma informal de vestir para un nosocomio de prestigio, y ese gorro moteado difícil de definir… le recordó a "L" de DEATH NOTE … ¡ni más ni menos! Con un toque punk …. Y a su lado el "pecas"... Mirándolo con ojos de espanto y llevándose una mano a su rostro… quizás aún le dolía el golpe que le había dado.

\- Doctor Trafalgar, le presento al detective Drake Diez. Ace ya lo conoce.

A Law le sorprendió conocer al agresor de Ace, aunque su rostro no lo delató: era realmente alto, en excelente forma física, pelirrojo y llamativos ojos azules… y la cicatriz en la barbilla le daba un toque de masculina agresividad.

\- mucho gusto, detective.- estiró la mano. Drake correspondió el saludo de forma breve.

\- el gusto es mío, doctor Trafalgar…- respondio Drake- llendo al grano: hace poco su padre, el también doctor Trafalgar D. Nelson, puso una denuncia por la desaparición de Trafalgar D. Sachi y Trafalgar D. Penguin ¿Correcto?

\- así es… desde el martes no sabíamos nada de ellos, esperamos las 72 horas de rigor para poner esa denuncia. Por nuestra cuenta hicimos indagaciones con familiares y amigos pero no arrojaron ni un resultado… por eso, a instancias Ace, contactamos a Octavia, por si la policía tendría alguna pesquisa que nos llevará a ellos…. Si estaban en un problema y no podían regresar

Drake logró notar el fugaz resquebrajamiento en la mirada penetrante de Law. Pese a su temple de acero, le afectaba la ausencia de sus hermanos.

\- no es la primera vez que sucede- intervino Ace- hace como 5 años se ausentaron como por dos semanas. Pensamos que algo les había pasado, pero solo se fugaron a las Vegas gastandose sus ahorros. Y hace 2 años, otra vez, se les ocurrió largarse a Turquía para ver bayaderas de verdad… sin mencionar la vez que...

\- Ace- Law expresó en forma reiterativa, pero no molesta, - no creo que a los policías les interese esos detalles… ahora...

Drake y Octavia se miraron, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a una situación así… al parecer Ace no mencionó, o no supo cómo hacerlo, cuando Octavia le dijo por teléfono que temian dar malas noticias… sus ojos al borde del llanto lo decían todo.

\- Doctor Trafalgar… - Drake saco su celular- ¿Reconoce a alguno de ellos?- le mostró una foto en la pantalla: los rostros se veían nítidos.

\- ¡Son ellos! - su gesto se crispo- ¡Son Sachi y Penguin! ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso…?

\- lamentó decirle que está mañana los encontramos…

\- ¿Están muertos? ¡Están muertos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Par de idiotas!

Sollozo desesperado, dando golpes a su escritorio. Ace se acercó a consolarlo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ace? ¡Prometieron no volver a hacerlo! ¡Lo estaban …!

\- Ace- intervino Octavia- tenemos que comunicárselo a sus padres… Intenté hacerlo, pero...

\- Mi padre está en un congreso en Boston. Mi madre está de vacaciones en Japón.- Law procuraba recuperar su sangre fría con todo su esfuerzo.- quizás por eso no le respondieron….

\- irás a mi casa, Law… ¡No estás solo! ¿Será necesario reconocerlos?- Ace volteo a ver a Drake.

\- se tiene hacer… lo más pronto posible tienen que ir al Plaze One de la policía - le respondió-

\- ¡Vamos enseguida!- Law quiso desprenderse de los brazos de Ace.

\- primero iremos con mi padre Law, tienes que serenarte…- lo sujetó con más fuerza- de ahí decidiremos que hacer…. Tenemos que pasar antes por Beppo y Lamie... Les agradezco que nos hayan comunicado…

\- lamentamos lo sucedido- Drake mostró sincera tristeza- nosotros investigaremos el caso. Esperaremos abajo para acompañarlos.

Sin decir más Octavia y Drake salieron de la oficina de Law. Volvieron al elevador, está vez hacia abajo.

\- Quien diga que se acostumbra es un maldito mentiroso.

\- coincido contigo, Bro. Esta vida apesta.

¡Y es todo lo que he podido hacer! Siento mucho no poder actualizar la historia…. Y es que nos han pasado de cosas…. Se que no es excusa, pero a veces la vida friega de manera fea.

Quise Trafalgar tuviese muchos hermanos… luego se los quité jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja soy malvada y perversa.

Gracias Takka por leer y opinar mi ridículo intento historia. No prometo nada, porque quien sabe si lo cumpla. Solo disfruta la historia… gracias por leer, dijera la Rosslie.


End file.
